Sunrise
by julyciouss
Summary: [Indo!AU] Tak ada yang lebih indah di pagi hari, selain memandang langit biru kala matahari terbit. random fic
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Sunrise © shichigatsudesu

Isogai Yuuma – Kataoka Megu

[OOC, typo(s), Indo!AU]

.

.

.

 **Wonosobo, 30 Desember 2015. 03.30 am.**

"Kataoka, Kataoka, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Kataoka Megu mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Rasanya berat sekali. Pandangan yang semula buram kini telah jernih. Dan objek pertama yang ditangkap irisnya adalah orang yang membangunkannya tadi.

"I-Isogai-kun?" katanya setengah sadar. "Mengapa kau membangunkanku?"

"Kita sudah sampai di gerbang masuk Dataran Tinggi Dieng. Ayo cepat keluar, nanti kita ketinggalan bis."

Masih dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemas karena mengantuk, Kataoka terpaksa menyeret diri keluar dari bis.

"Mengapa kita tidak menggunakan bis ini saja sih?" Kataoka pun menguap. "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Bis ini terlalu besar untuk jalan yang sempit. Sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar. Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu."

Akhirnya Kataoka pun bungkam. Ia mengikuti Isogai keluar bis dan benar saja, kini teman-temannya sudah berada di luar bis. Mereka tengah menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkan siswa Kunugigaoka menuju objek wisata di Dataran Tinggi Dieng.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bis kecil yang ditunggu telah datang. Dengan segera siswa kelas E itu berhamburan masuk ke dalam bis. Begitu juga dengan Kataoka.

Perjalanan pun dimulai tepat pukul setengah empat dinihari. Waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke puncak cukup lama, wajar jika perjalanan dimulai saat pagi masih buta. Karenanya, Kataoka memanfaatkan waktu perjalanan tersebut untuk kembali berpetualang di alam mimpi.

Lagipula, untuk apa pergi ke sana? Apa yang menyenangkan dari puncak dataran tinggi dengan pohon tinggi menjulang? Tidakkah itu membosankan jika hanya memerhatikan Wonosobo dari sana?

Yaa, begitulah pikir Kataoka selama perjalanan, sebelum akhirnya ia resmi menutupkan mata. Mungkin jarak yang ditempuh dari kaki gunung sampai puncak sangat jauh. Namun bagi gadis surai abu yang tidur selama perjalanan, itu terbilang singkat.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kataoka menyeret paksa tubuhnya keluar dari bis. Udara dingin langsung menyerbunya. Tidak salah jika Kataoka menggunakan jaket tebal dengan bulu di sekitar tengkuk. Namun tidak dengan telapak tangannya yang telanjang. Sayang sekali ia tidak membawa sapu tangan.

"Rasanya seperti dalam lemari es." Gumamnya sambil sesekali meniup telapak tangannya, barangkali rasa dinginnya dapat berkurang meski sedikit.

"Kataoka,"

Kataoka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lagi-lagi Isogai yang memanggilnya.

"Pakailah."

Gadis surai abu itu terkejut ketika sepasang sarung tangan ada di hadapannya. Baru juga dibicarakan, sekarang sudah ada di depan mata? Seperti sihir saja.

"Tapi, itu milikmu." Ucap Kataoka. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau lebih membutuhkan ini." Isogai masih mengulurkan sarung tangannya. "Lagipula, aku tahan terhadap dingin. Tenang saja."

Akhirnya Kataoka menerima sarung tangan Isogai. Meski ragu, ia tetap memakainya. Sekejap, tangannya merasakan hangat. Ini membuat Kataoka begitu nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun."

Isogai tersenyum pada Kataoka. Rasa hangat yang dirasakan gadis itu semakin bertambah.

"Hei, Kataoka. Kita pergi ke sana, yuk?"

Kataoka mengikuti arah jari Isogai yang menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan posisi lebih tinggi dari yang mereka pijaki sekarang. Kataoka hendak membuka mulut, namun tangan lembut Isogai menariknya ke tempat yang barusan ditunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sana, Isogai-kun?"

"Karena pemandangan di sana lebih indah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Objek yang kita lihat kan sama saja."

"Setiap sudut pandang memiliki penilaian yang berbeda, bukan?" jawabnya. "Menurutku di atas sana lebih bagus."

Kataoka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengiyakan perkataan Isogai. Tangannya sudah ditarik paksa, dan keduanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kataoka memandang takjub cahaya gemerlap yang berasal dari lampu rumah di bawah sana. Langit masih begitu gelap, sehingga cahaya yang ia lihat itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Indah sekali.

"Kataoka, kita foto berdua, yuk?"

Kataoka tercengang ketika melihat si surai pucuk itu mengajaknya berfoto. Dahinya berkedut lucu melihat sebuah ponsel yang digenggam Isogai.

"Ponsel siapa itu?"

"Maehara."

Lagi-lagi Kataoka merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Kali ini disebabkan oleh cengiran lebar Isogai yang tak berdosa itu.

Setelah mengangguk pelan, Isogai segera menyambar Kataoka untuk ber-selfie-ria. Perlahan gelap pada langit mulai berkurang. Sejenak, Isogai dan Kataoka menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya memandangi sang surya yang mulai menampakan diri. Cahayanya mengusir gelapnya langit, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang indah dilihat mata. Banyak orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berlomba-lomba mengabadikannya, namun Isogai dan Kataoka hanya diam saja. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain memandang takjub sambil melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pujian.

"Kita pergi jauh-jauh di pagi buta hanya untuk ini?"

Isogai menoleh ke arah Kataoka. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Kurasa sebaliknya."

Isogai tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya kembali menatap langit.

"Terkadang aku selalu memandang langit saat matahari terbit." Ucap si surai hitam. "Menurutku, _sunrise_ itu indah."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kataoka. "Ternyata pikiran kita sama."

"Benarkah?"

Isogai tertawa kecil. Kataoka yang melihatnya menjadi merona, kemudian ikut tertawa seperti yang dilakukan si ikemen.

"Tak ada yang lebih indah di pagi hari, selain memandang langit biru kala matahari terbit."

Kataoka menoleh ke samping, menatap Isogai yang tengah memandang langit biru penuh takjub. Senyum manis itu masih terpasang di wajah ikemennya. Rasanya begitu kontras dengan langit yang perlahan mulai terang.

"Eh, kurasa ada satu lagi yang menurutku indah di pagi hari."

Isogai memasang pose berpikir. Melihatnya, Kataoka merasa penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

Isogai balas menatap Kataoka, kemudian tersenyum. Entah ini senyum yang keberapa kali, yang jelas gadis itu mulai merasa kecanduan senyum si ikemen sekarang.

"Memandang wajahmu sambil tersenyum menatap langit." Jawabnya. "Cahaya matahari pagi yang menerpa wajahmu, menurutku itu indah."

Benar saja. Rasanya Kataoka ingin pingsan saking mabuknya. Senyum itu, ditambah kalimatnya barusan yang entah-gombal-atau-apa, membuat wajahnya mulai memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Kataoka memandang Isogai yang masih memancarkan senyum menawan ke arahnya. Tak ada rona merah atau perasaan malu sama sekali. Semudah itukah ia mengatakannya?

"Wajahmu yang merona itu juga indah."

"Tutup mulutmu, Isogai-kun!"

Asap imajiner di kepala Kataoka mulai keluar. Hal itu membuat tangannya refleks menjitak Isogai. Sayangnya anak itu berhasil menghindar, sambil tertawa yang membuat rasa malu si gadis semakin kentara.

"Baik, baik. Maafkan aku, Kataoka. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menggombal atau apa."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Kataoka. Isogai terkejut mendengarnya. Telapak tangannya kemudian meraih tangan Isogai yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun. Ia menggenggamnya. "Aku menyukainya."

Kini gantian Isogai yang merona. Tak disangka kalau gadis surai abu itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dibalas genggaman tangan Kataoka, merasakan hangat yang ditransfer gadis itu padanya. Kemudian tangannya yang lain menyentuh kepala Kataoka, mengusapnya pelan layaknya mengusap sehelai kain sutra.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

Tangan itu saling bergenggaman, begitu lama. Bahkan sampai langit sepenuhnya menjadi terang, tangan itu tak kunjung memisahkan diri.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Ceritanya mereka lagi ikut tour, kan kalau di anime mereka perginya ke Kyoto sama Pulau Okinawa. Anggap aja begitu ya :"""

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
